The Deal Once Struck
by spacEnigma83
Summary: This is set after what we saw at the end of Episode 2X12 "In the Name of the Brother". This is what I see happening right after Rumple makes good on his request to cash in on the favor from Emma. This is very similar to the type of story I told in "The Peace Offering" but a new "scene". Emma/Snow with words from James and Henry as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I intended on this being an "addition" to my other fic "The Peace Offering" but the more I read through the first chapter the more it felt like it needed to be its own story. As a fan of the show you should still get a sense of what is going on if you are all caught up. It wouldn't hurt to go back and read my other fic as an intro (if you have not done so) because they pair nicely. It's the same sort of storytelling.**

**Chapter 1**

When Gold walked out of the apartment he left behind a rather quiet room. No one said anything for a few minutes they just stood together trying to take in his threats and the request for Emma to accompany him out of Storybrooke.

Henry still clung to Emma like his little life depended on it while Snow and James stared at the back of Emma's head trying to think of something to say to her.

It was Emma herself who finally broke the silence. She turned around and said to no one in particular, "I guess I should go upstairs and pack." She ruffled Henry's hair before she made her way upstairs.

Maybe it was because everyone was tired from the chaotic night they had just experienced, what with Gold battling Hook, Belle losing her fairytale memory, and a stranger coming in to Storybrooke. The fact remained that everyone in the apartment was slow to react to Emma's departure from the room.

After Emma had already gone upstairs something in James finally snaps and he turns to Snow, "Should we talk her out of this? I don't think she should go."

Snow looks in the direction of the loft and quietly says, "Let me talk to her."

"I'm coming too!" Henry says but James pulls him to a stop.

"No buddy. You stay here with me. I don't think she needs us all rushing in there after what just happened." He nods at Snow who is already standing on the stairs.

She makes her way up. The door is wide open and she finds Emma laying on the bed. "_This_... is packing?"

"I'm tired. It's been a long night... day..." She shakes her head in confusion, "Whatever." She says sounding a bit grumpy.

Snow goes to the bed and sits to look down at Emma. "You don't have to do this."

"You know Gold... and I owe him a favor. He's cashing in. Were you not there when he just threatened my whole family? He's got a lot of anger. I'm not willing to risk any of you over a deal that I made." Emma meets eyes with Snow.

Snow searches those eyes and only sees how tired and somewhat defeated Emma is. "I understand." She says as she runs a hand over Emma's forehead trying to console her but Emma grabs Snow's hand and moves it so that it's pressed up against her cheek.

Snow smiles but does not attempt to move her hand away. She watches Emma shut her eyes. "Emma? I can't help but notice... this isn't the first time you've done this."

Emma's eyes pop open at this statement, "Done what?"

"Kept my hand pressed up to your cheek this way." Snow smiles moving her hand to Emma's shoulder as if she's trying to maintain a lifeline of some sort.

"... and you think it means something?" Emma asks with a sleepy smile.

"Does it?"

Emma sighs but begins to explain while trying to keep her eyes open. "When the curse broke and Henry and I found you and James... that was the moment when I first saw you as my parents and it was the first time you saw me as your daughter." She pauses before she props herself up a bit on her elbows to speak clearer. "I know at the time I was mostly bitter and angry about... well about a lot... but the first thing you did when you saw me was hold my face in your hands and I guess I couldn't help but think something from that moment was missing." Emma says waiting for a response from Snow.

"What?" Snow asks clearly curious.

"The warmth. You were wearing gloves so I couldn't feel it." Emma says simply with a shrug as she shuts her eyes for a moment.

Snow can feel her eyes burning with some unshed tears but she tries to hold them in. She knows that Emma is tired and begins to make a suggestion. "You can pack later Emma. Gold said he would see you at noon which gives you some time to rest. I'll wake you... in a couple of hours?"

Emma nods her head and starts to lay back down. "Thanks" she whispers which is all she can manage to do as she is clearly worn out.

Snow does not get off the bed right away but watches Emma as she settles in. She can't help but reach out and put her hand to Emma's cheek. She watches as a small smile spreads over her daughter's face and her eyes shut. She sucks in a breath trying not to let herself cry because of this tender moment unfolding before her. She whispers "Rest now", and runs a thumb over Emma's cheek before getting up to leave the room.

Snow makes her way downstairs and James cannot help but be concerned by her now teary eyes, "Is everything okay? Did you talk her out of it?"

"No. We didn't talk much really. She's pretty tired. I told her I would wake her in a few hours so she can pack. She needs to rest."

"Then what's with this... sudden sadness in your eyes?" He asks with a trace of a smile as he pulls Snow into his arms.

"Our daughter has such a subtle way of tugging at my heartstrings." She says resting her head on his shoulder returning his embrace as they stand in the kitchen.

"How is that?" James asks pulling away slightly attempting to gain some eye contact.

"How? I'm not sure... maybe it's that magic within her." She says with a chuckle.

James laughs as he rubs her back comfortingly and placing a quick kiss to her head. Snow doesn't want to break away from his embrace so she mumbles her question against his shoulder, "Where's Henry?"

"Well, after a few minutes of him arguing with me about trying to convince Emma to take him along since he is the only other person who can leave town... I did the logical thing and sent him to bed." He laughs. "Shall we retire to the couch?"

"That sounds nice but I think I should set an alarm so I am sure to wake Emma in time to get ready to go."

"I still say we convince her not to leave."

"James... she's _our_ daughter. You know she's only going to do what is right and if she thinks the right thing is leaving without a fight then that is what she will do. If for some reason she does change her mind when I wake her we'll discuss it but for now let's just give her some time to rest."

James only nods in concession as they make their way to the small couch. James sits down pulling Snow to sit beside him. She rests her head on his shoulder and they take a much needed nap.

**I need time to mull over the next chapter. I've got a couple of ideas but I'd like to see what sort of response this chapter gets because I suddenly feel insecure about breaking away from my last story :) Thanks for the reads.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Snow manages to wake Emma so that she has just enough time to shower and pack a few things before she heads out with Mr. Gold on their search for his son.

The whole time she moved around the apartment Emma remained silent. She knew if given the chance her family would do their best to talk her out of this but she had to make good on her deal. The threats Gold had made against her family earlier left her unsettled.

The last twenty eight years of her life she did not ever have to worry about anyone but herself. The fact that she had gone most of her life without this family made this current situation a different experience for her. Before the curse was broken she had let these people in to her life suddenly putting them first. It seemed that all she had done since then was protect and defend them.

She helped search for David when he was lost after waking from his curse induced coma. She defended Mary Margaret against the will of the people when she was framed for murder. She was always on the defensive when it came to her interactions with Regina where Henry was concerned. Now that the curse was broken this family she had built in Storybrooke was rightfully hers. They became her driving force and Gold's threats only fueled her desire to protect them.

She looked around the bedroom one last time before picking up her two bags and heading downstairs where her family was waiting on her.

Before she stepped off of the last step with the intentions of sharing a quick goodbye and walking out the door she noticed that Henry and James had their coats on. She turned to Snow, the unspoken question expressed in her eyes was instantly answered. "James and Henry want to drop you off at Gold's shop so that they can say their goodbyes and bring back your car."

"Oh. You... aren't coming?" Emma manages to ask without sounding too hurt.

"No. It might be a bit... crowded." Snow offers with a shrug. "I'll stay here." She says with a small smile trying not to let her eyes betray her. In truth Snow only offered to stay behind because she didn't want to become emotional yet again. She didn't want Emma to leave but she didn't want to make her feel bad about her decision to make right on her deal with Gold.

"Alright. Then I guess I'm ready to go." Emma says with a sigh as she looks over at James. He takes the larger of her bags from her and opens the door to usher them all out. Henry hurries past them so that no one notices him grab his backpack from the hook by the door before walking out of the building to wait at the car.

Emma turns around to face Snow expecting her to say something in the way of a goodbye. She can see now that Snow is doing her best to keep herself composed. It seemed to be another one of those habits they shared as mother and daughter.

Snow finally meets Emma's gaze and steps closer to her. She whispers, "Be careful." She offers a meek smile as Emma nods at her in response. She does not allow herself to touch Emma, afraid she will break down the instant she does so.

James, who still stood holding the door open, watches Snow's attempt at a brave face while Emma walks past him in to the hallway. He gives Snow a sad smile and follows Emma out the door.

As they make their way down the hallway of the apartment building Emma stops suddenly. James nearly runs into her but manages to stop and brace himself with a hand on her shoulder, "Emma? What is it?"

"Um..." She give a shake of her head as she sets her bag down on the floor before she turns to walk past him back in the direction of the apartment. "I... forgot something."

"Alright. We'll be waiting for you out front." He says as he bends down to pick up that bag.

Emma throws open the door of the apartment and is not too surprised to see Snow still standing in the exact spot she had left her just a moment ago.

Snow's eyebrows knit in confusion but before she can produce a question Emma whispers, "I forgot something."

Snow starts to scan the apartment with her eyes trying to find this forgotten item but stops when she hears Emma quietly laughing to herself. She watches as Emma shakes her head with a small smile before she makes her way towards her. She is still trying to process what is happening when she suddenly feels Emma cling to her in an unexpected hug.

Whatever mask she was trying so bravely to wear was of no use at this point. She lets out a labored breath as a few of those tears she had been holding back roll down her cheek. She wraps her arms protectively around her daughter and holds her tightly. After a moment she leans back to place a small kiss to Emma's cheek and she whispers in her ear, "Be safe Emma... and please... come home in one piece." She smiles to herself for how overly mothering that sounded but does not care what sort of reaction that comment will garner. She is simply relieved to have the chance to say anything at all right now.

Emma whispers her promise. "I'll come home." As she pulls out of the hug she feels Snow run a hand down her arm before taking her hand and squeezing it. Trying to keep her own emotions in check Emma can't help but maintain that whisper as she says, "Bye." She does not let herself meet eyes with Snow so she does not see the smile that spreads over her tearstained face as she walks out the door.

"Did you get it?" James asks as Emma sits in the front seat and moves to fasten the seatbelt.

"Get what?" Emma asks quirking a brow in confusion.

"Did you get what you forgot?" James asks again.

"Oh... Yeah I... I got what I needed." Emma says with a nod as she smiles to herself knowingly.

"Alright. Let's get you to Gold's shop. I'm sure you're just as excited about this whole trip as anyone else would be." He says with nothing but sarcasm as he starts up the car.

**I just want to say thanks again for the reads and reviews. There were a couple of nice pep talks in there that gave me a much needed boost of confidence. :) I appreciate that... especially from those of you that followed my other stories. This is not the end so stay tuned and I'll see what I can come up with ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Emma, I know I never asked you before but what sort of a deal did you make with Gold?" James asks as they begin their drive to Gold's shop.

"She traded a favor with Gold for Ashley!" Henry says rather loudly from the back seat.

"Yeah... and who is Ashley anyway?" Emma asks giving both Henry and James a look waiting for one of them to answer.

"Emma..." Henry starts to say a bit annoyed with the fact that she doesn't recall his hints the day he tagged along to help find Ashley. "Remember? She had a stepmom and two stepsisters?"

"What? No..." Emma says with a shake of her head, feeling like she's being strung along. "She's not..."

"We knew her as Ella." James says simply. "So what did you do for her exactly?" He remembers to ask again.

"I... well I made a deal with Gold so that she could keep her baby."

"Wait... what?" James asks thrown by her words.

"Gold... he made a deal with Ashley. He was going to pay her for her baby. I asked Gold to tear up the contract but he made this big speech to me about how contracts and deals make the world go round or something to that effect and... somehow I ended up making a deal to get her out of her original contract. She would keep the baby and I would owe him a favor."

"Back in our world Ella made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to change her life but never came out front with the terms. When he eventually came around to collect his price was her firstborn child."

"So what happened to the whole Cinderella... Fairy... Godmother... thing?" Emma asks in a stammer as she is still not able to speak so candidly about Fairytales and Stories without feeling a little ridiculous.

"Gold killed her Fairy Godmother because he wanted her wand." James answers pointedly.

"Well... there's another fairytale ruined. What the hell is his problem?" Emma asks. She is quiet for a few seconds as she vaguely remembers some of her conversations with Ashley the day her deal for a favor was struck. She grimaces a bit before turning to James, "I should have chosen my words more carefully... I said something to her about there not being Fairy Godmother's in this world." She laughs nervously at her own confession.

"Don't feel bad Emma," Henry says happily from the back seat. "You didn't believe in the curse then and she didn't remember who she was anyhow."

"Right." She says in agreement before continuing. "So... what you're saying is I made a deal to save the baby of Cinderella?" Emma asks as her eyebrows shoot up in disbelief.

James turns to her and answers, "That pretty much sums it up." He smiles thoughtfully at his daughter. Suddenly a thought enters his mind, "Emma? I don't know if you understand this but the deal that Rumpel made with Ella... He... well the deals that were made with him often had something in common."

"Okay? So... what would that be exactly?" Emma asks not following his train of thought. She never seemed to be on the same page as James, not in the way she often was with Snow.

"He was always focused on magic, the more powerful the magic the more he wanted it. If Rumple had gotten his way... well... as a product of _true love_ baby Alexandra..."

"She might have been the savior?" Emma asks hit with the realization.

"Maybe. I'm not sure but he definitely would have used her somehow." James frowns a bit. Things could have ended up so differently for everyone if Rumpel had gotten his way back then. Of course Regina was the reason the curse was ultimately released so who knows really whose fate that might have changed.

"I saved a baby that... wait, wait, wait, this baby was not born for twenty eight years? Cinderella was pregnant for twenty eight years?" Emma asks completely flabbergasted by this conclusion she's drawn. "It's no wonder she looked so _relieved_ at the hospital." She says with a laugh. James only shakes his head and laughs as well.

After the silence starts to set in Emma looks over at James. He catches her staring and she quickly looks away, "What?"

"Nothing." She says trying to brush it off.

"No. What is it?" James insists while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"I'm just glad you and Henry are driving me and not Snow." She says with a shrug.

"Why is that?" He asks with a smile. Emma gives him this look as if he should get her point by now which surprisingly he does. "Oh, you don't think I'll get just as emotional sending you off? I don't like that this is Gold you're dealing with." His tone becomes harsh. "He's right. In his threats earlier he said we have a history and he always said he had an investment in _our future_. Everything he's ever helped us with, anything he's ever magically assisted with, his deals, his contracts... it's all a part of his personal quest for powerful magic. The fact that you are _The Savior _and a product of _true love_... the fact that he has said time and again that _True Love _is the most powerful magic of all... that doesn't sit well with me. I don't want you to go with him anymore than Snow does but I won't stand in your way either."

Emma sits quietly watching the road in front of them. She's never had James speak so sternly to her before and it made her feel both uncomfortable and flattered at the same time. She realized she hadn't responded to him. She turns to look at him as he's focused on the road ahead before she suddenly says. "I'll be alright." He doesn't look directly at her but shoots a disbelieving glance her way.

Emma takes a chance and reaches out to grab a hold of his arm that is gripping the steering wheel. This gets his attention. She smiles at him before whispering, "I promised her... and I promise you now... I will come _home_."

A gasp of a laugh comes out of his mouth involuntarily and he chokes back some tears. He removes his arm from within her grasp only to take hold of that hand properly and squeeze it. Snow was right, it was subtle, but she sure had this way of tugging at those heartstrings. He shakes his head with a smirk that does not go unnoticed by Emma.

Emma ducks her head uncomfortably to hide a blush. She glances down at his hand holding hers and turns to look over her shoulder only to find Henry smiling like a clown after having been witness to this gentle exchange between Father and Daughter.

**I hope I didn't give anyone whiplash there. I didn't know where to go with this chapter and it took me in to this unexpected Father-Daughter moment. It still fits the mood of the story I just didn't mean to go there. Oops :)**

**If inspiration strikes there will be more. I mean we've been in the same day for three chapters now... Emma has to leave eventually right?**

**Thanks again for the reads and reviews.**

**I'm ready for a new episode! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I had a tough time with this (LACKOFMOTIVATION). That and the fact that I just want to quit writing and see the new episode already. I hope I haven't ruined the story for anyone but let's give this chapter a try shall we? :)**

They pulled up alongside Gold's shop retrieving Emma's bags and walking around to the front of the store. When They did not find Gold or his car they all walked in to the store.

"Gold!" James calls out. "You in here?"

"In back!" He calls out in response. They find him gathering a suitcase and slinging an extra coat in his arm.

James rushes up to him. "I just want to make sure you understand Gold... that your threat goes two ways. If anything happens to Emma while you are gone you can sure as hell bet you'll get what's coming to you."

Emma quirks a brow hearing this and tries not to smile but the sudden "Papa Bear figure" before her is just too out of character for her _NOT_ to react to. "Ummmm..." She looks down at Henry who is only smiling back up at her. "That was... unexpected."

"I assure you Charming," Gold retorts, "... as long as she keeps to our bargain and assists me on this trip no harm will come to her. I admit I spoke in anger this morning. I apologize for letting it cloud my judgment but know that I do wish for Belle to be protected at all costs. As long as that... _Pirate_... is around he'll do what he can to cause her harm. I'll leave you to her as you will leave Emma in my charge. I know this does not ease your mind at all but it is the only form of assurance I can give you at the moment."

James only nods his understanding not wishing to follow in Gold's footsteps and speak out of anger rather than reason. He turns around to find Emma smiling at him and can't help but smile back. He walks over to her and Henry.

Henry quickly throws his arms around Emma's body and says, "I'm gonna go wait by the car." He rushes back out to the front of the store. It's such a quick action that everyone is thrown off by it.

"Henry... hey..." Emma calls out to him before sighing as he does not respond.

"Guess he's not that good with goodbyes." James says with a shrug.

Gold notices how uncomfortable the two of them seem to be and offers, "I'll be waiting at the car. I parked out back in the alley. No need for prying eyes. Lock the door behind you if you would?"

Emma looks over at him and nods to let him know she heard him.

James takes in a deep breath before releasing it in a sigh and he smiles sadly. "Okay well... Emma..." another sigh escapes him. He's not exactly sure what he should say.

"Look... don't make this complicated." She says with a shake of her head and a small smile. She lurches forward and clings to him in an awkward hug.

He laughs before wrapping his arms around her. "So I guess I don't need to tell you to be careful?"

A low chuckle escapes her, "No, _she_ handled that part."

"Okay well... can I remind you to call us and let us know you're doing alright?" He says before releasing her.

"I can do that." She says with a bright smile and a nod before pulling out of his embrace.

They silently walk over to the back door as he allows her to head out first. Gold is standing next to his car with his door open. He and James watch as Emma loads her bags in the trunk.

"Bye." James whispers and she waves a bit in response. He proceeds to walk down the end of the alley where it meets with the street.

When Emma climbs in and pulls the door shut it resounds with a louder than normal thud. "Sorry... I didn't mean to do that." She says with her best attempt at an apologetic tone.

"It's..." he seems to stare off into space but in reality he's giving a look in his peripheral vision to the back seat. "It's not a problem. Shall we head out?"

Emma gives him a nod and they drive on down the alley passing up James who still hasn't made it to the bug yet.

James waves, not sure if Emma will see him, and waits until the car has turned a corner and left his sight before continuing to the bug.

James gives a quick look over of the car and notices something or a lack thereof. Henry is not waiting in or around the car. It takes him all of two seconds to realize where he might be. He hops in the car and looks around for his cell phone intending to call Emma but remembers that he left it back at the apartment.

He knows it's only a matter of time before Gold and Emma cross that town line. He starts up the car and is attempting to race through town to reach them before they can leave with their stowaway.

He gets to the main road that leaves Storybrooke and realizes he is too late. Plan B was to head back and find a phone to call them back before they got too far. Hopefully they might figure it out before then.

The silence in the car is deafening for the first fifteen or twenty minutes. It is Gold who actually ends that period of silence. "So... did you enjoy some quality time with your family Miss Swan?"

"Uh... yeah." She answers not wanting to indulge in his small talk.

"And your son?" He adds.

"Look... you don't have to talk to me. I don't want to be here but I'm here so can we just... focus on finding your son?" She says with a shake of her head trying to get her point across.

"I meant no disrespect Dearie, it's just that I find it troubling you were willing to leave behind young Henry. What with a disgraced Regina and her ever manipulative mother."

Panic sets in as Emma takes theses facts into account. "Oh my God..."

"It's a good thing then that he's decided on his own accord to join us." Gold adds as he looks over his shoulder towards the backseat.

"What are you..." She starts to ask when she hears and unexpected voice from behind her.

"I knew you saw me." Henry says in response to Gold's revelation.

"Henry! What the... hell?!" She says with both panic and relief. "Jesus Christ! I can't believe you just... Henry..." She couldn't even finish her statement.

"I knew you really didn't want to leave me behind." He says smiling. "As long as we are the only ones who can cross the town line I think we should stick together. Don't you?"

"Seriously Henry... Arrogance is not your style." She says with a laugh and a shake of her head. "We gotta call Snow and James. He's probably freaking out."

**Gasp! Was that a chapter 4 I just pulled out of the hat?! Indeed it was. I haven't done that before but there's a first for everything. Thanks, AGAIN, for all the reads and reviews.**


End file.
